


Death cannot take thee

by Silverdiscord



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gore, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdiscord/pseuds/Silverdiscord
Summary: You the reader tread on dangerous water when decide to let a certain blue bear in your house, not knowing who he belongs too.(On Hold for a bit as I have ran out of ideas)





	1. Mistakes

Usually, when you open the front door, you would find a newspaper or the neighbourhood kid asking to go in the back to retrieve their ball. What you did not expect to find is a big blue bear with a flower on its head. Why was the bear here? How did get here? You look behind to see a bunch of destructions behind it. Smaller to Bigger. As you look forward you could catch a bit of that house. The giant house shaped like a hat with that plane stuck in it.  
The destructions looked like it came from that house to your doorstep. The big blue bear being the main suspect of it. The bear at the moment seemed happy and nervous. Maybe it escaped from that house and it was finally happy. Probably nervous about what would happen if that big known commercial villain finds him though.

 

You look back behind the bear and see storm clouds coming in. The sound of thunder was coming close and the bear started to have a mini panic attack. “Hey calm down.” You said to it in a calming voice. “Would you like to come and have tea with me?” The bear stopped panicking and nodded its head. You open the door wider and let the scared bear in. At the moment you wouldn’t know, but that was a mistake you made.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the black hat shaped house, Black hat stood annoyed looking at the ruined side of his house. 5.0.5 grew too large and broke through the side of it. He grumbles at the cost of it all. The shrink ray failed, the giant 5.0.5 failed as he went back to normal half way through the rampage and now Dr Flug was failing on finding the stupid bear. He mumbled curses under his breath and how he going to hurt 5.0.5 when he gets back. He paced impatiently, getting closer to Flug each step.

 

He wasn’t in the mood to have Flug mess up like he did with the Ray. “Well,” he said annoyed to Flug, “Have you found 5.0.5 or not?” Dr Flug gulped nervously and said, “Well sir he seems to be in this area here.” Flug pointed at his computer where an image of a neighborhood was present. “He should be somewhere there.” “Should be! He better be!” Black hat said annoyed. “If you’re wrong Flug, there will problems.”

Black hat pulled Flug to the edge of the hole in the house and pushed him out. Hat followed after but he jumped and landed on his feet. Flug landed on his stomach painfully. As they walked to the gates, thunder was heard above as rain down on them. Black Hat made an umbrella appear and put over his head. Flug was left standing in the rain getting soaked. “Come, Flug, we have work to do.” “Y-Yes sir.”  
\--------------------------------------  
Having a blue bear drinking tea and trying to tell you what happens, was not on your to-do list. Neither was the thunderstorm, but why argue with the weather. The bear was trying to tell you his life story but all you got out of him was mmmm and grrrups. You at least know it was a boy now. After you asked if it was a boy or a girl. It nodded when you said boy, so it was easy enough.

You just sat at the kitchen table drinking tea and chatting. He was quite happy with your kindness. When you turned around to get more hot water, he surprised you with a bear hug. You were startled and almost dropped the teapot. He hugged you for a while before he let go and did a happy bork noise. “I guess that’s your way of thanking me?” The bear nodded quickly as his meaning of yes.

For a while, as the bear kept you company, you both ignored the thunder and lightning. It was like you were in your own personal world….Until the lights went out and he started to panic. You tried to calm down the bear and told him the power just went out. It would be back on soon. As you looked outside you realized that your house was the only one that was out. As you looked out the side windows, the bear suddenly lets out of scared cry. You turned to look to see a man looking through the windows glaring at him. As you came into the room he turned to look at you, he narrowed his eyes.

A flash of lightning happens quickly blinding you for a second. The man in the window and he was now in front of you. His skin was dark grey, he had no nose, his eyes were black or a really dark red it was hard to tell. A hand quickly grabbed your throat and you started to choke.

“Why do you have 5.0.5 in your house.” The man said. His voice was croaky almost British-like. “5.0.5?” You questioned gasping for air. The man pointed at the bear and said “The Bear is 5.0.5. Why is he in your house?” “It was going to rain and it was the kind thing to do.” He seems to cringe at the word kind. He shivered at it and spit on the floor like it was the worst thing ever. “Kind. You delicate stupid humans and your kindness. He said to you mocking the word kindness. “Do you know who am I and who you stole from.” You looked him up and down, regretting the name that popped out your mouth. “Asshat?”

…..There was a pause and 5.0.5 immediately ran for cover. The man in front of you exploded and yelled at you. “It's Black Hat! You insolent human.” His grip on your neck got tighter and tighter before a sickening snap was heard and you fell lifeless in Black hat’s grip. Black Hat dropped you on the floor. He scoffed at you “Stupid. Delicate humans. Only good to be captured, rescued or killed.” He called Flug into the house, opening up the front door and letting his soaking wet scientist in. “Flug! Take that girl and get rid of her body!” He ordered as he walked over to 5.0.5 and grabbed him. Flug shaking from the cold picked up you lifeless body and dragged it outside.

Flug decided to bury you in your backyard, it would be a while till you would be found and you weren’t far from home. After he buried you, he ran back to his boss. Waiting annoyed that Flug didn’t just dump you in a dumpster. Black Hat grabbed both 5.0.5 and Flug and dragged them back home.

 

None of them aware of a pair of eyes waiting for them to leave before eyeing your grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Like every morning you get up from a grave that someone made thinking they killed you and we're trying to hide your body as it was evidence. This was a normal thing in your life. You weren’t allowed to die as you were bond to serve a master until they dubbed it time for you to die.  
   
Today was the 19th time you have been killed. The 4th time you have been buried and the 2nd time you were buried when it was raining. You stretched out of the thick mud lump and pulled yourself out of the ground. It had stopped raining hours ago, but the dirt was still moist from it. You pulled yourself up and pushed mud off your arms and legs. Urgh, there was a ton in your hair too. “It lives!” Was heard behind you and you turned annoyed to see your master there giggling as she leant against her scythe. You master was a grim reaper. br />    
She was the one who wouldn't let you die, yet. “How long have you been here.” You asked her stretching and as you heard your bones pop. “Oh since you died.” She said casually. “Couldn’t you have just dug me out, so I didn’t get mud everywhere!”  “Nope.” I sighed annoyed and watched her. She walked over to me, grabbing me and started drag me into my house.  
   
She lead you downstairs to the shower. You stripped your clothes and jumped into the shower as she stood off to the side. Rea Severo*. She seems like a happy go lucky person. With that attitude, she must be a good guy. Well, that would be wrong. Her happy go lucky attitude is a ploy. She acts sweet and nice to attract heroes and sometimes villains, where she will then kills them. She didn’t care if you were good or bad you got played like a fly to a pitcher plant. If you dug deep enough you find out she was an assassin for hire. If the job was a evil one, there would be a chance she'll kill the person wanted the job done. 

“So, she spoke to you through the shower curtain. I order some items from Asshat for pick up can you go pick them up?" You poke your head out and repeat what she said. “Asshat! You heard me say that!? How long were you watching me?” There was silent before she responded back “I was there long enough to see you call him Asshat. I’m surprised at you, I thought I told you all the names of the villains...Didn’t I?” She pulled back the shower curtain and gave you a stern look. “Didn’t I?” She repeated her question. You look at you dirty nails and sighed nervously. “You did, but I started to ignore you after a while.”  
   
Rea’s eye twitched annoyed that you ignored all her information “What about heroes?” You didn’t answer to that. She hit the wall hard and mumbling of how you were such an idiot. She rubbed her eyes annoyed and walked out of the bathroom. You continued to shower until the water turned red and thick. It was blood. You started to scream and backed up against the shower wall. 

“So,” Rea said casually walking back in. “Are you going to listen from now on?” You nodded your head, shaking from the blood coming from the shower. “Good.” She snapped her fingers and the blood stopped. Water came through again like it never happens. “Now I need you in 20 minutes, so hurry up.” Rea walked out again, while you finished your shower.  
   
   
\----------------------------------  
Black hat at the moment got a bunch of orders for the gravity orb, Shrink Ray and the Medusa machine, but he had no orders for the giant 5.0.5. Of course, who would want a giant blue bear that all too nice? Only thing 5.0.5 was good at was cleaning and hugging people. He sighed annoyed, he was annoyed that 5.0.5 almost ended up in the hands of some insolent human, but that human was dead now. Buried in their backyard. Probably won’t be found out for days. He grinned evilly, thinking that no one cared enough about that you. He sighed and then went back to work, he now had to wait for a pickup to come.  
   
\-----------------------------  
“Why do I have to pick up the stuff from the guy who killed me?” You asked Rea. She was standing in the doorway watching you get dress. “Because you’re my carrier and you get what I need.” I turned around and could see her face, it was always hidden under her dark grey hood. You could sometimes see her eyes, but it was rarely while she worn it. “Now, when you get the items. We can see how smart they are too.” She said turning around and leaving my room.  
   
I followed her out wearing my blue dragon shirt and black shorts. “How smart they are?” I asked her confused. “Yeah if they recognize you or not.” I nodded my head. She’s done this before where after I die, she’ll send to the killer to see if they recognize me or not. It was 50/50 at the moment but that could change. She stepped outside holding the door open for me and said “Now go to Black Hat’s place. Just follow the rebuilding houses and you’ll find his place.” I stepped outside, she handed me the cash and flipped my hood up. "Oh by the way it's under Luner Pollia!" You nodded to Rea and thought to yourself. 'Lets see how smart they are.'  
   
   
\----------------------------  
   
Dr Flug the inventor was quickly filling out orders for statues, rays and orbs. Lots of orders have come for them. Most of them for ship outs as the villains were too far or too busy to get them. Only a few of the orders were pick ups. One of the pickups wanted to pick it up today! So it made Flug nervous, he had the hurry to make it, then he had to make sure it worked too. Couldn’t have one of the invention breaking after the first few shots, then people would want their money back. And then they would lose customer and business and then Black Hat would be mad at him and then…...He was panicking and losing his train of thought, that he almost missed the doorbell ringing.  
   
He let out a panic yelp and ran off holding the items. He got to the door and opened to see a person standing there in a dark blue hoodie, the hood hiding their face. Their medium short hair was hanging, but that was the only thing could see. “I’m here to pick up an order for Luner Pollia.” “O-oh y-yes the Gravity Orb and t-the Shrink R-ray. F-First do you have the c-cash.” The person handed the money to Dr Flug, who then thanked them. “I j-just have to give this Black Hat to count. I’ll be quick.” The person nodded their head looking at Dr Flug, before suddenly being knocked to the ground by a girl in a lizard hoodie.  
   
The hood got knocked off of the figure showing the girl and flug. An orange haired dark eyed person, more specifically you. Dr.Flug paused, looked at you and ran to Black Hat’s office telling him the news.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemophobia - fear of blood.  
> I decided you have hair orange and your eyes are dark. Its easier this way. _____ <\---this will equal as y/n (your name) 
> 
> Rea idea is based off of two things, Black butlers reapers and Sims reaper (as multiples of it) 
> 
> *Severo is just Spanish for grim. Rea goes by many names. Also her looks aren't going to be told til chapter 3 or 4. Also the you in the story knows what she looks like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to reread Chapter 2 as I changed some stuff around to fit with the next chapter. 
> 
> Point out any mistakes I make please. It helps me make the story better. 
> 
> Stupid mistakes I make. Why do I write late at night, why.

Dr Flug ran to Black Hat’s office pretty much barging in on him. Which of course made Black Hat annoyed that he just barged in unannounced. “FLUG! What is the meaning of this?!” Black Hat yelled at Flug. “S-sir look at the cameras!” Flug said nervously to his Master. Black Hat sighed annoyed and turned to look at his cameras. His eyes widen at what he saw, there stood you. That annoying person that called him an asshat, standing there alive and talking to Demencia like it was nothing. He turned on the sound so he could listen in on the conversation. 

“Why is your hair orange?” Demencia asked you. You replied with annoyance. “My Master, she dyed my hair while I slept. She said Fire orange was my colour.” Demencia nodded her head and then started to blab about how much she loved Black Hat. He muted the sound at that not in the mood to hear all the details of her fantasies. The voice, the dark eyes and the hair. It was the same person…..He sat at his desk thinking of something. Black hat looked at Flug and asked. “And they are here because..?” “They are picking up an order for Luner Polilla.” 

Black Hat leant in his chair getting deeper in thought, so this human worked for Rea. He sat up in his chair and asked Flug. “Who is Luner?” “Well, we don’t seem to have this person in our villain database. I checked it out and nothing.” Flug said answering the question for his boss. Black Hat mumbled thinking was that person Luner? No, it couldn’t be them. He pressed a button and called for Demencia. Demencia came bounding into his room. “Flug I want you to give the items to that person and Demencia, I want you to follow them.” Flug nodded his head, dropping off the money for the items and heading back to you. Demencia jumped around happy, knowing she was doing a mission for the Black hat. Before she left Black Hat told her one more thing. “Call me when they are alone. I would like to test I mean talk to them.” Demencia nodded, ran off and out of the house, following you.

\------------------------

Demencia Pov.

Oh, Mr Black Hat gave me an assignment. A good one too all I have to do is stalk that person and figure out some stuff for him. I jumped around excited but kept myself hidden. I sneaked after them watching as they walked into town. I had to keep a low profile there that town was full of heroes. I don’t want to be caught by one of them. I looked around the town and hid in every dark patch of shade. I watched them go into a garden store, looking around like they knew they were being watched. 

I waited for a bit and called Black hat. “That person is in a store right now.” “What store is it?” Hattie replied. I looked at it for a bit and replied “It's Lunar Plants and the Lunar is spelt with an E instead of an A." I heard something drop on the other side and annoyed voice of Hattie. “Sir?” I asked concerned. I listen closely and heard his angry voice. “Did we just sell two weapons to a florist! And that person they must work with them?!” He started to mumble things I couldn’t quite understand. Some words I understand, ….Death….Alive….Answers...Test subjects and both. “Demencia, my boss voice returned on the phone. Make sure neither that person or ‘Luner’ leave. Flug and I will meet you there in an hour.” “Yes sir” I replied back to him and ran over to the store. No one seems to notice me. I open the door and was greeted by a bored boy behind a counter. Playing around with his phone like he had nothing better to do. I looked at him and he barely looked up at me. I bounded over to him and took the phone out of his hands. He paused and looked at me. He had tan skin with dark blue eyes and he had short white hair. I looked over the counter to see him wearing just a green poncho and some jeans. I felt the phone be ripped out of my hand as he gave a cold glare. “Do you need something,” he asked annoyed. “Just looking around,” I said still staring at him. He nodded his head and went back to his phone.

I walked around the store waiting what felt like forever. I felt like I was getting lost in this place, was I getting lost. I looked around the store, there weren’t a lot of plants here and what confused me the most were the shelves. The shelves were screwed to the side of the walls. As I looked around more carefully, I heard a throat clear behind me. 

I turned around to see my Boss and Flug standing there. “Hi, Sir!” I said happily to see him. “Where is that person?” Black asked me an annoyed look appearing on his face. I paused realising I never saw the person in here. I kept quiet and bowed my head. “I don’t know, sir.” After I said that he started to yell at me. Telling me how bad I did and how could I fail a simple mission. I bowed my head taking in all his yelling. 

“Excuse me.” Everyone turned to see the guy behind the counter holding something in his hand. “I have a question?” He simply asked. “What is it?!” Black Hat asked annoyed. “How good is your landing?” He said pressing a button in his hand. 

That's when the floor opened up and we fell down in the darkness. Black Hat was swearing all the way down


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Falling into a hole was something Black Hat did not like. He liked pushing people into holes or just dropping the person, but he did like it when he and his minions were dropped in a hole. The guy who pressed the button was falling next to them, but he was calm. He was just relaxing the whole way down. He smiled at them and spoke. “It’s okay, you aren’t the first ones to fall for this trap. A person leads you to an unsuspecting flower shop and suddenly boom! You fall into my trap.”

Black Hat looked at the guy and asked: “Are you, Luner Palillo?” The guy looked at Black Hat and gave him a big grin. Black Hat sneered and asked, “So that person works for you?!” Luner gave a confused look, before figuring out who he meant. “Oh you mean y/n, no we work for a bigger master.”

A scream was heard below, “Why did you tell him my name!?” Everyone looked down to see you standing there annoyed. “Wait, Dr Flug asked, How can we see them when we are still falling?” Everyone besides Luner looked confused.

Lights turned on and revealed that they weren’t falling down a long dark hole, but a short one. They were staying afloat by a giant fan in the middle of the room. You walked over to a switch turning the fan off and watching them land. Black Hat who wasn’t ready fell on his face, while Demencia landed on top of him. She didn’t mind that. The clumsy Dr.Flug manage to land on his feet and Luner stayed afloat before landing perfectly.

Once he did you pushed him forward almost making him tumble into Black hat’s group. He smiled at you and held his hand. You handed him the Gravity Orb and turned away from him walking into the back. Black Hat got to his feet, with Demencia clinging to his back. He didn’t have time to get her off. He had other things in mind now. Kill this guy who humiliated him and Takes you back to the lab for some tests.

Black Hat only got a few steps forward before his gravity was taken away from him again. He floated up with Demencia, Flug and few knick-knacks that were nearby. “I’m quite happy that you fix this device where the presser doesn’t go floating too,” Luner said happily holding the orb. “It quite helpful keeping bad/good guys afloat, while I get Petunia ready.” “Petunia?” Flug questioned. “Yeah, Petunia she's my prized Pitcher Plant. She helps me make the best Bone meal out of heroes and villains.” Luner said proudly.

“I got her,” you shouted to Luner as you pulled a huge Plant out from the back room. Petunia was massive, it was like a plant that was pulled out of prehistoric times. You pulled Petunia under Black Hat’s feet and let go. You were hot, sweaty and out of breath. You lied on the floor for a bit, looking at the glaring black hat and his scared team. You sighed and got up, walking off to the side to watch the show.

Luner looked at them for second before pressing the orb’s button again, dropping the group into the plants opening. It closed off their only escape out, but there was feeling that they would find another way out. Luner turned to you and said “I give you 2-5 minutes before he burst out of there. You better start running now.” You nodded your head and ran at top speed.

You were halfway up the stairs when you heard the inhuman scream of a man and the deep demonic voice of Black Hat. You started to run faster up the stairs.

Y/N pov  
Stairs always seem to sap my energy quicker than anything else. Not even death made me that tired. Running up last of the stairs and bursting out the fire exit into an alleyway. I looked around for the best way out. One ended in a dead end and the other enter into view of everyone. Picking the right way and running to where people were. I just wasn’t expecting him to pop up in front of me.

Black Hat appeared in front of me, blocking my way out. His eye was red and his hands had now turned into claws. I could tell from his face that he was pissed at me. I backed up, passing by the exit door. I was thinking of just heading back inside and maybe try to use the front door. I grabbed the door, but he swiped at me. He missed me, luckily.

The Exit door opened up and out popped his scientist Dr.Flug he was panting and having a hard time to breathe. He looks like he would keel over any minute. His boss rolled his eye and ignored him. He walked past him and came closer, swiping again and not missing.  
He hit across my face leaving a deep slash down my face and across my eye. My side started to bleed, I already felt weak from the stairs and now face damage made me even weaker. I fell on my knees and felt like passing out.

I heard his voice speaking to Flug. “Flug, grab her and let's go.” I heard soft footsteps come over and try to grab me, but the sound of metal hitting concrete stopped him. “S-Sir, what is that?” I heard the Doc ask his boss. “That’s a scythe.” There was a sound of someone landing in front of me. I looked up just seeing the back of her robe, but I knew who it was before closing my eyes.

I heard Black hat’s voice before passing out. “Now it all makes sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The giant fan was taken from Spy kids 2.
> 
> In the next chapter there will be a fight, a kidnapping and a backstory.


	5. Chapter 5

Rea pulled the scythe off the ground and aimed it at Black. Black smirked like he knew something. "Aren't Grim Reapers to reap the dead, unless something happens to you?" He asked trying to distract her. He tried to claw her face, but she blocked it with her scythe. "Yes, they are supposed too." She replied to black. They started to circle each other like they were vultures or doing a dance. "If you're a Reaper, why is she still alive!?" Black said pointing at you. Rea paused thinking for the right answer as Black took this as the perfect time to attack back. 

He clawed at her robe before she jumped away. "They just different." "Different how?" Black questioned, he went to grab her arm and missed. Rea thought back to when it happens, keeping her eyes on Black still. She thought to why you were special and what she did was actually bad. 

 

Flash Back

Rea Pov  
It was a simple Reaper mission. Go in and get the soul, let them move on or haunt someone. It was that person's choice. When I arrived on the scene just to see a dead person on a crudely drawn hexagon. Didn't even look like one, as it had an extra line. There was the person to reap lying in the middle. You. I checked my list...You weren't supposed to die yet. F/N L/N isn't supposed to die from this but from old age. How did that happen? 

Whiled I paused over the body, I didn't notice someone take my scythe. I turned around to see a group or clan of people, the leader I assumed was holding my scythe. "Now that I got your scythe. You have to give us what we want. And what we want is immortality." I rolled my eyes and thought how stupid was this guy. I summoned my scythe and leaned on it. "I'm not a genie and I'm not like that Reaper that got kidnapped by tiny children," I said glaring at them all. "I don't give out immortality, but I do give out death." I swiped the leader's feet and cut him down. I killed him in front of his group. 

I looked at the next one and did the same. I did that until I was covered in their blood. I kind of broke a rule. 'Don't kill a living person that is not in their prime, except if that person is cheating death.' They were trying to cheat death but failed. I was going to break another and another with what I was going to do that day. I brought Y/N back to life and now she owed me a life debt. 'You shall not bring a dead person back to life.' I thought the rules in my head. There were two important rules too. The 2nd being 'I shall not quit.' I didn't lose my powers so I shouted to the sky saying "I quit." 

And the most important one. 'I shall not tamper with dark magic.' I quitted so it didn't matter much to me. 

End of Rea's Flash Back.

As the fight was getting good. Rea's robe was in shreds and Black's suit was damaged. Rea didn't notice Flug dragging you off to the car. Of course, Flug was just having trouble looking for the car. He thought it was parked in front of the so called store, but it wasn't there. He hoped it didn't get towed, as that happened once when 5.0.5 drove it to the store once. 

As he dragged your body around on the ground, a familiar car came driving up. Flug sighed annoyed, Demencia must have taken it for a joy ride...again. He opened the door and climb in with you. He turned to the driver about to yell at Demencia for driving the car, but it wasn't her at the wheel. Luner was at the front the wheel, he smiled at Flug and locked the car doors. 

He took off with the car down the roads that were unfamiliar with Flug. Flug realized his kidnapping of you turned into a kidnapping of himself. Oh, Black Hat wasn't going to be thrilled of this. Flug looked down at your passed out body, asking questions to himself. Why did he agree to this? Where am I going? How are you sleeping through this and are you dead?

You were not dead, you were just sleeping. Passed out from that deep wound Black Hat gave you. You black out mind took you to a place where you remember being the first place all this trouble came from. 

 

Y/N pov Flash Back

My 'friend' invited you over to a party, which it really wasn't a party. It was some sort of cult trying to cheat death and make themselves immortal. They just needed a sacrifice and they picked me. Oh, how kind of them...not! Pinned down by the cult and duct tape to a crudely drawn hexagon, hexagons do not have 7 lines. My 'friend' was the one brandishing the knife, it was quick and painful when they stabbed me with it. Everything was black and there was some light, then there was only red. Then more colours came into view until I woke up. 

A bit startled at first, as I seem to survive a stabbing in my chest. I felt the wound, but I couldn't find any stab wound. It like it never happens, but I know happen as I'm lying on the crudely drawn hexagon and there were dead people surrounding me....Dead people! I got on my feet and looked around scared, as I looked I saw her in the back sitting on a chair, mumbling to herself. 

Her hood was down and she seems to be wrapping bandages around her arms. I got closer to her and saw her face, she looked human. But once I got close I saw that her scythe and her arms. There were black veins going up her arms, her eyes were a deep red and her hair a deep black. I cleared my throat to her and she looked at me quickly. She smiled and said, "Welcome back to the living." 

I smiled as thanks, but I started to grimaced when I saw the blood all over her. She noticed that I saw the blood. "Oh don't worry about the blood, I just had to kill some cheaters." I sighed a bit, she killed the cult and my so called friend. "But now I broke a couple of rules, saving your ass. So now you either owe me a life debt or I own you!" She said darkly. She was trying to scare me.

She got up putting her hood up and grabbing her scythe. "Come on, I'll answer your questions as we go." She said as she started to leave the house, I just followed her obedient. I don't know if I follow her by my doing or hers. "I brought you back to life as it was not your time to die." She said starting to answer my questions, without me even asking. " I killed all those people as they were trying to cheat death. Humans aren't allowed immortality unless given." She continues to answer my unspoken questions. How she broke 3 rules in the reaper unwritten handbook. 

'A Reaper can not harm a living being unless it decided to cheat.' A Reaper shall not bring back the living unless is begged.' 'A Reaper shall not quit.' 

She told me she didn't really lose any of her powers if she quit it just other reapers will now see her as a threat. A dangerous threat. 

She tried to tell me more, but my mind was drifting away from the past.

End of Flashback

I jolted awake, bumping my head against Dr. Flug's head. I yelped and moved back, just see the man was out cold. "You know." I looked over to see Luner driving horribly. "That guy isn't a wimp, he just tried to stab a needle in my neck. It didn't work in his favor when I did a sharp turn." He chuckled a bit. I turned to look at Flug and see a needle sticking out of his neck. "Is he still alive?" I asked him. Luner just shrugged his shoulders. 

I checked his heartbeat and found his pulse. I sighed in relief I do not want a pissed off demon on my ass and Rea's....Wait where's Rea?! "Luner, Where's Rea?!" "She's off fighting Black Hat. I'm going drop you off at the place with Flug. Then I'm going to ram this car into their house, with the lizard in the trunk. Does sound good?" He said turning away from the road to smile at me crazy. I gaped at him. "I think I see a yes." 

Luner stopped the car and pushed me out the door with the out cold Flug. "Bye," He said waving and driving badly down the road. I got up from the sidewalk and pulled Flug across the sidewalk. I looked at the place, it looked normal but it wasn't. It was Rea and Luner's place. I had my own place, but now that Asshat is after me I can't go there. 

I opened the door and dropped the scientist on the floor and walked over the fridge. I needed a drink. I opened the fridge and grabbed a pop, opening it and chugging it down. I stood in the kitchen looking at the passed out man thinking 'Do I have to babysit him now?'

End Y/n Pov

\-------------

Rea and Black were tired, this was one of the first times that someone could keep up with him. Rea's hood for her cloak was torn off and one sleeve was gone too. Her eyes were dark red and she was matted with sweat and blood. She huffed a bit, she was tired. But she wouldn't give up this fight. 

Black smiled a bit he was hit a few times, but he healed himself like nothing had happened. He yawns and checked he pretend to watch. "That was a nice fight, but I should head home and check on a few things." He said grinning. Rea didn't respond, which wouldn't matter as the demon left after he said that. Rea looked at where he was and just mumbled. "I need to check on a few things too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flug is not a cinnamon roll, he's a mad man under all his nerves. He just nervous trying to look good for Black Hat (The creator of Villainous said this) And from the creator has said about villainous. Black Hat did rule the world for a bit, but got bored of it because no hero could stand up to him. So he quit and started to sell weapons to villains.


	6. Chapter 6

Having a knocked out person in a house is one thing. Having a knocked out person who works for a demon and would probably kill you the first chance he has is another thing. You pretty much left Flug to lay on the floor as you just observed him. Luner was off slamming the car into Black hat's place and Rea was probably either finishing the fight or finished the fight. Either way she should be coming home soon. 

You walked over to Flug and nudged him with your foot. 'Is he even alive still?' You wondered to yourself. You knelt down and tried to feel his or he breath, but you couldn't hear or feel anything....You paused and hoped he was still alive, you do not want an angry demon on your hands times ten. You listen more closely to his mouth and heard a struggling breath. You took a deep breath and relaxed yourself, "I'm going perform CPR on him." 

You lifted the bag a bit on his head and preceded to do a couple of heart pumps and then you put your lips on him and breathed into him. Suddenly he grabbed you and twisted around so he was on top of you. Even though you couldn't see his smile, you know he had a face of triumph on. "You thought I was dying?" He said to you. "Well that was all a ploy to let your guard down." He pulled out another needle and you mentally yelled at yourself for not checking his pockets. He aimed at you neck and stopped. 

A scythe was now at his neck. "That's enough of that." It pushed Flug off me and kept him in his position. Rea bent down and helped me up. "So how was your first kiss?" I gave her a glare, as I was not amused from her joke. She looked at me and spoke again "Oh not you y/n, I meant Flug." He of course was probably giving Rea the stink eye now too. "Anyways, I wanted to say. Besides Luner kidnapping of you, we are not enemies. We are only enemies if you get in the way or try kill my prodigy."

"So this whole time was just because you were pissed at us?!" Flug said annoyed as he got up on his feet. Rea nodded her head agreeing with what Flug said. "And what was the reason that you send them for the items?" "Oh that, I did that to as a test. Curious if you would recognize her or not. You're in that small percentage that actually remember. The others always forget and ones that do either follow and die or follow and live. I guess that's life." Rea said pacing around Flug. I was quite surprised how she could say so much on little breath, then I realize she's technically dead. 

"We better go to black hat's place and tell him about this." You said looking at nobody really. "Well actually I had a nice chat with him, while fighting. The only one who doesn't know is the bear and lizard girl.....Where lizard girl?" You looked sheepishly away from them both, not making contact. "Y/n, where is she?!" Rea said annoyed to you. "Uhhh um...She's in the back hood of the probably now a smashed car on the side of Black hat's house." You said smiling scared. "Black hat is going to kill me and make me fix that." Flug muttered to himself annoyed. "Sorry."


End file.
